freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Anatomy
The Freeciv game engine accepts a steadily growing collection of configuration sets to change the appearance and behavior of Freeciv. We are looking for sounds, images, and rules for Freeciv. Now is your chance to contribute to a free software project even if you are not a programmer. Intro Aside from available settings and options, modifying the server and client themselves are done in code, requiring knowledge of programming and compiling programs, and is generally in the realm of development rather than modification. : See Coding for a basic introduction Server The Server is the framework of Freeciv that runs the game. It loads rulesets to create the rules of the game. :See the Server Operation Manual Client Clients are any of the programs used by players to interact with the game through the 'G'raphic 'U'ser 'I'nterface. They load and display tilesets. :See the Freeciv Clients Configuration A Modpack contains one or more of the configuration sets described below. From version 2.4, a helper program, "freeciv-modpack", is provided to make it easier for players to install modpacks. :See creating freeciv-modpack content for details of how to make your modpack compatible with this tool. Rulesets A Ruleset describes the complete behaviour of the game. The freeciv server processes the ruleset to determine e.g. the attributes of units, cities, buildings, inventions, wonders and much more. There is one main rules file holding a bunch of common rules and a collection of references to more specific rules files. These files are devoted to the scopes enumerated in the previous enumeration. :Read more about Editing Rulesets. :See More Rulesets not shipped with the Official Release available as modpacks Tilesets A Tileset describes the images a freeciv client presents to the human player and resembles a ruleset in the way it is organized. The tileset main file hosts common tileset information and enumerates a collection of more specific tileset files. Each of these tileset files refers to one image file. :Read more about Editing Tilesets. :See More Tilesets not shipped with the Official Release available as modpacks Nationsets Freeciv uses a nationset to describe the concurrent peoples in the game. A nationset consists of two files: an image file of the nation flag and the nation ruleset file. More than 380 nation flags and nearly the same number of nation description files are currently prepackaged with Freeciv. :Read more about adding flags and Nations. Soundsets Freeciv is able to process sounds not only for game start but also for the movement of the different units and all the other events during gameplay. But there aren't too many soundsets available right now. We warmly welcome any enrichment of the acoustic experience for our freeciv gamers. :Read more about adding Sounds. Musicsets New in 2.6 Freeciv is able to process background music during gameplay. But there aren't too many musicsets available right now. We warmly welcome any enrichment of the acoustic experience for our freeciv gamers. :Please add more info about adding Music. Scenarios Scenarios can use special rulesets and/or nationsets for their purposes. They can also be used to overwrite various defaults and provide their own event handlers (as in the tutorial). Basically, scenarios are saved games. :Please add more info about adding Scenarios. Themes As of Freeciv 2.1 there is theme support for the clients. For now only the gtk2 client and the SDL client will allow to customize the clients graphical user interface controls (e.g. buttons and sliders). The theme comprises some images and textual descriptions. :Please add more info about adding Themes. Category:Game mods